VIDA CARMESI
by Sr93
Summary: En este planeta los humanos extinguen la vida de sus semejantes por dinero, poder o simplemente como bálsamo para su heridas ocasionadas en el pasado...ojala nunca hubiera conocido este mundo en el cual por desgracia acabe atrapada ...necesito personajes
1. INTRODUCCION MAS O MENOS

Perversiones, muerte, odio, miedo, placer, drogas ... en este mundo cada uno ve la vida de un color rosa blanco negro pero son muchos lo que disfrutan y aprenden a amar el color rojo, son demasiados los humanos que adoran manchar sus manos y ver ese liquido carmesí que corre por las venas disfrutando cada muerte que ocasionan , en este planeta los humanos extinguen la vida de sus semejantes por dinero, poder o simplemente como bálsamo para su heridas ocasionadas en el pasado...ojala nunca hubiera conocido este mundo en el cual por desgracia acabe atrapada

NECESITO PERSONAJES

POR SI NO SE HA ENTENDIDO ESTA HISTORIA SE TRATARA SOBRE LA MAFIA , UN MUNDO DONDE PUEDES MORIR POR SOLO MIRAR MAL, DONDE LA VIDA ES DURA Y SI NO TIENEN HABILIDADES EN ALGO O CON ALGO TERMINARAS MUERTA TARDE O TEMPRANO, LA VIDA ES DURA Y NO SIEMPRE DECIDES TERMINAR EN ESE MUNDO SI NO QUE TE EMPUJA ALGUIEN O LA VIDA MISMA OCASIONA QUE TERMINES VIVIENDO UNA VIDA EN LA CUAL ACABAS CON LA DE OTROS SIN MIEDO YA QUE ... MATAS PARA VIVIR

LA HISTORIA SE BASARA EN VARIOS GRUPOS QUE INTENTAN CONQUISTAR UN TERRITORIO ANTES DOMINADO POR UN HOMBRE SIN FAMILIA QUE FUE ASESINADO NECESITO PERSONAJES PARA TERMINAR DE CREAR LOS GRUPOS

LOS CHICOS A ELEGIR SON : ARMIN, NATHANIEL, KENTHIN, LYSANDRO Y LEIGH

¿QUE PONER EN LA FICHA?

EDAD:(19-22)

NOMBRE:

APELLIDOS:

APARIENCIA:

PERSONALIDAD:

PERSONALIDAD DESPUÉS DE ENTRAR EN EL MUNDO DE LA CORRUPCIÓN:

FAMILIA:

COMO FUE QUE TERMINASTE ENTRANDO EN EL MUNDO DE LA CORRUPCIÓN SI PERTENECÍAS DE ANTES QUE COMIENCE LA HISTORIA:

ARMAS QUE PUEDES MANEJAR O HABILIDADES:

EXTRAS: (AQUÍ PONGAN CUALQUIER ACLARACIÓN O COSAS QUE DESEEN QUE SEPA)

ESO ES TODO SI NECESITAN ALGO ENVÍENME UN PM


	2. CAPITULO 1 ENCUENTRO

_BUENO YA TENGO LOS GRUPOS NO PONDRÉ LAS PARTICIPANTES COMO HACEN OTRAS PERSONAS YA QUE TAMPOCO IMPORTA DEMASIADO SI ES QUE DE VERDAD DESEAN LEER LA HISTORIA ...SI LES MOLESTA ESO LO SIENTO PERO CREO QUE ES LO MEJOR ... LA HISTORIA SERA CONTADA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE MI PERSONAJE SI EN ALGÚN MOMENTO ME CONVIENE QUE NARRE OTRO PERSONAJE PONDRÉ EL NOMBRE DEL PERSONAJE ANTES EN NEGRITA_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1. Encuentro_**

El sonido que provenía del local atravesaba la puerta haciendo vibrar mi cuerpo ¿Cómo podía mi hermana entrar en un lugar que tenía tan mala fama? Las personas que se encontraban a mi alrededor no parecían respetables más bien estaba rodeada de drogadictos y matones de cuarta a los que en ocasiones avía divisado estafando a los comerciantes de la zona pero no había duda con mis propios ojos vi entrar a mi hermana en el antro de mala reputación que estaba contemplando, con miedo me encamine hacia la entrada que abrí escuchando la escandalosa música y divisando una segunda puerta que traspase con rapidez .Las personas dentro del lugar bailaban dando pequeños saltos o moviendo su cuerpo de forma provocativa estorbando a mi propósito

-¿Evelyn?- una mano agarro mi hombro desde mi espalda por eso voltee con asombró percatándome que no era a mí a quien buscaba-¿no me dijiste que no saldrías de la barra?-comento el sujeto bastante apuesto de ojos y cabello negro

-¿Dónde me has visto?-pregunte de inmediato pues savia que me confundió con mi hermana gemela Evelyn Mussolini García

-en la barra donde siempre ¿por…-dejando al muchacho con la palabra en la boca me dirigí a donde me dijo que podía encontrar a mi hermana

No tarde demasiado en verla Evelyn se encontraba sirviendo tragos a las personas, tenía su largó y rizado cabello castaño recogido en una coleta sus ojos esmeralda observaban a los clientes que ocasionalmente dirigían sonrisas a mi hermana que tiro al suelo una copa al verme en ese lugar de mala reputación

-¿Aina? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-cuestiono confundida después de disculparse con los clientes que atendía

-eso quiero saber yo- respondí molesta por la estúpida pregunta

-no deberías venir a divertirte a lugares como estos, si te pasara algo yo….

-¡Evelyn! No puedes decir eso después de ponerte a trabajar en este antro-comunique exaltada por tener que escuchar sus regaños- vayámonos encontraremos un mejor trabajo para ti…

-¡no!- exclamo para ponerse a limpiar la barra a mi alrededor- vete a casa hablaremos más tarde-comento mirándome con firmeza

-si…-dije confusa mirando a Evelyn que regreso a sus tareas

Comprendo que se encuentra trabajando pero eso no es motivo para despacharme con tanta seriedad… ¡maldita sea!... Que no es fácil para mí darme cuenta que en estos momento trabaja como camarera en ese lugar asqueroso, odio esta maldita ciudad desde hace unas semanas las calles cercanas al paseo marítimo se están llenando de locales como ese que han infectado las hermosas noches del único lugar sin bravucones, drogadictos y quién sabe si asesinos

Caminando por el paseo marítimo meditaba en lo oscuro que se estaba volviendo todo en mi vida que siempre fue normal pero estaba cambiando demasiado rápido, la muerte de nuestros padres en un accidente nos dejo a Evelyn y a mi desamparadas, por otro lado está la universidad tenemos que pagarla de alguna forma por lo que trabajar por las noches es todo lo que nos resta pero no en esos lugares son peligrosos ya que son demasiadas las personas que aparecieron muertas en locales como esos

-¡No lo sé!- yo me encontraba en las nubes cerca de casa cuando el grito de un hombre ya mayor llamo mi atención el señor era castaño y solo podía verle la espalda justo enfrente de este se encontraban dos hombres de unos 22 años uno de los sujetos vestía con ropas extrañas casi de otra época sus ojos eran cada uno de un color su cabello era plateado con las puntas ennegrecidas de piel clara , el otro sujeto llevaba unos vaqueros una camiseta bastante llamativa además de eso una chaqueta negra su cabello teñido de rojo o eso supongo por la intensidad del color sus ojos eran grises con una mirada escalofriante que provocó que decidiera esconderme

-usted caballero debería entender que su vida es la que se encuentra en juego, díganos donde se encuentra la joven de la foto...- dijo el sujeto de ojos disparejos al señor que estaba de espaldas

-deja que le dispare, cuando esté consciente del peligro dejara de ocultar lo que sabe-expreso con un tono burlón el pelirrojo después de meterse entre medias de los dos extraños y sacar una pistola plateada que apuntaba al pecho del castaño

-¡Yo solo soy el encargado!-dijo con miedo

-mi amigo te pregunto por una mujer ¿dónde está? dilo y no esparciré tus sesos por la acera- escuche decir al pelirrojo

-¡ACABO DE LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA!- chille sin pensar desde mi escondite sin poder aguantar más lo que mis ojos y oídos percibían

-¡SEÑORITA SERA MEJOR QUE SALGA DE SU ESCONDITE O MATAMOS AL ANCIANO!-grito el peliplata

-no seas idiota eso no funcionara… solo un imbécil saldría

-¡dispara al caballero donde gustes!-comento el peliplata al no escuchar nada más que la frase de su amigo que apretó el gatillo de su arma apuntando al hombro del extraño

-¡HAAA!

-¡SEÑORITA LO PRÓXIMO SERA UN TIRO QUE CAUSE LA MUERTE!- dijo el joven de ojos disparejos mientras los gritos de dolor del castaño llegaban a mis oídos ocasionando culpa

-¡está bien!-comente angustiada saliendo de mi escondite bajo la mirada de asombro de los tres hombres-¡no le hagan nada!

-¿Evelyn…?- dijo anonadado el castaño asombrándome su confusión con mi hermana

-ya no nos sirves- comento el pelirrojo que mirándome mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa cínica apunto con su arma al señor para a continuación apretar el gatillo-no corras o sufrirás las mismas consecuencias

Me amenazo en vano ya que no podía moverme, jamás en mi vida había visto un asesinato ¿con que propósito disparo a ese hombre? ¿De qué conocía a mi hermana? Estaba segura que dijo el nombre de Evelyn

-señorita Evelyn por su seguridad y la de otras personas será mejor que nos acompañe sin resistirse- me advirtió el peliplata

\- no soy…-sin poder retirar mi mirada de los ojos ya sin vida del anciano estuve a punto de revelar que no era mi hermana pero no podía hacer eso

Evelyn lo más probable es que corriera peligro si fuera con esos dos, no eran normales… una persona normal no empuñaría un arma con esa escalofriante sonrisa y esa mirada fría que dejo mi mente en blanco

-jaja mírala por poco se mea en los pantalones-dijo burlándose el pelirrojo que me dejo sin palabras, mientras guardaba su arma

Yo no podía decir nada en mi conciencia tenía el peso de la muerte de ese hombre a lo mejor si no hubiera dicho nada el señor seguiría vivo eso pensaba sin poder retirar mi mirada del cuerpo ya sin vida entonces una mano agarro mi cara haciéndome levantar la vista y divisar al pelirrojo el cual me regalaba una cínica sonrisa

-Castiel no te comportes de esa forma con la señorita recuerda que no tenemos permitido ser bruscos con nuestra invitada- intervino el peliplata acercándose

No sé si el pelirrojo noto mi tristeza por lo que le ocurrió a ese señor pero la sonrisa que al principio me mostraba fue desapareciendo gradualmente hasta que llego un momento en el que me miro con seriedad poco después decidió por insistencia del peliplata soltarme.

Sin entender del todo y con la culpa de la muerte del desconocido aquel Tenía a mi lado a dos tipos claramente peligrosos con los cuales sin rechistar subí a un coche que conducía una tercera persona de cabello violeta que comenzó a conducir en cuanto subimos al coche, era cierto que mi vida había cambiado demasiado tanto que desconocía en que problemas estaba metida mi hermana y las repercusiones que tendrían estos en mi futuro


	3. CAPITULO 2 TRAYECTO

_LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DISFRÚTENLO ... LA HISTORIA SERA CONTADA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE MI PERSONAJE SI EN ALGÚN MOMENTO ME CONVIENE QUE NARRE OTRO PERSONAJE PONDRÉ EL NOMBRE DEL PERSONAJE ANTES EN NEGRITA_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo_**

Mi mente se encontraba en trance intentando buscar alguna lógica a lo que acababa de suceder pero no podía comprender nada todo lo acontecido era absurdo ¿de qué podía Evelyn conocer a personas como estas? ¿Por qué buscaban a mi hermana?

-Lysandro será mejor que le digas a tu contactó que la entrega será en nuestra sede-escuche una voz femenina proveniente del asiento del conductor

-¡no seas pesada Airy ¡- alzo la voz el pelirrojo que se encontraba a mi derecha provocando que me sintiera incomoda al notar que rebuscaba algo en la chaqueta que llevaba puesta-ya conocemos lo poco que te gusta meterte en la boca del lobo- aclaro con un tono burlón sacando un cigarrillo que no tardo en encender infectando el aire del coche con ese olor repugnante que nunca he podido soportar

-deberías ser mas cortes Castiel tengo la sensación de que Airy está enfadada contigo- dijo el muchacho de ojos desiguales

-hoy no la hice nada, si está molesta será por tener que quedarse en el coche como le pediste tú

-cof… cof-no pude evitar toser por el humo del tabaco que no cesaba de inhalar cosa que atrajo la atención del pelirrojo que me observo de reojo con seriedad

-¿Qué pasa angelito?- poco después sentí expulsar una cantidad grande de humo en mi dirección- ¿te molesta algo?-cuestiono con una sonrisa en sus labios llamando la atención de las otras dos personas presente que esperaban mi respuesta, la chica conducía mirándome desde un espejo retrovisor mientras que el otro chico mandaba con su teléfono un mensaje

-el humo-la sonrisa del pelirrojo desapareció a medida que hablaba-no estoy acostumbrada a los cigarrillos-conteste para poco después mirar al suelo del coche

-jaja… creo que has perdido tu magia- dijo la chica de cabello violeta

-apaga el cigarrillo- ordeno desde mi izquierda el chico de cabello plateado con las puntas teñidas de negro

-¿estás de coña?-escuche desde mi derecha

-ya escuchaste a nuestra invitada por favor complace a la señorita y tira el cigarrillo- comento el sujeto de mi izquierda provocando que el pelirrojo hiciera lo que le ordenaron

-¡ntch!- el pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua disgustado

-no sé a quién habrá cabreado esta chica pero me cae bien-expreso la conductora con un tono amigable casi agradable y tranquilizador

-no deberías cogerle cariño, este angelito seguramente sea enviado a un prostíbulo en cuanto la entreguemos

-¡Castiel!-gritaron tanto la conductora como el chico de los ojos disparejos

-¿qué? Las chicas como ella no sirven para otras cosas –dijo con desprecio

Después de esa frase el coche se quedo en silencio los otros dos presentes no debatieron las conclusiones del pelirrojo dándome la sensación de que sentían pena por mí ¿será verdad? ¿Por eso es que buscaban a mi hermana? Las palabras descuidadas del pelirrojo me hicieron darme cuenta de que sería mi vida o eso pensé en todo el camino hacia donde me llevan, en el trayecto me di cuenta que no conocía las calles o los lugares por donde el coche se movía era como si me encontrara en una ciudad distinta, desde pequeña nunca había salido de las cercanías del puerto era algo que tanto mi hermana como yo teníamos prohibido por nuestra seguridad

Yo recordaba las calles de la ciudad donde me había criado dándome cuenta del porque la prohibición de mis padres, esa parte de la ciudad no era ni remotamente parecida de donde estaba acostumbrada a estar podían verse burdeles en cada esquina, gente siendo extorsionada o golpeada en plenas calles, pero lo que más me trastorno fue poder ver con mis propios ojos a los policías caminar por esas calles sin mover un dedo por los ciudadanos en problemas …daría igual que yo gritara que me habían secuestrado ese pensamiento inundo mi mente estaba condenada, el coche se detuvo en el instante que llegue a esa conclusión y en poco tiempo se abrieron ambas puertas de la parte trasera

-¡Vamos angelito!- una mano agarro mi brazo derecho sacándome con brusquedad del coche

-Castiel se mas delicado

-si… si…me adelanto- antes de poder mirar mi entorno para determinar donde me encontraba comencé a subir unas escaleras a duras penas

-No deberías ir tan rápido-escuche la voz femenina desde el coche que detuvo los pasos del pelirrojo y los míos poniéndole por fin cara a la conductora del vehículo que tenia flequillo el cual terminaba por encima de sus ojos de un color azul marinó, de piel clara comparable a un hermosa taza de porcelana –por ahí vienen el dúo lameculos de Vicktor- dijo dese la puerta del conductor señalando la parte trasera del coche ocasionando que todos los presentes miráramos hacia ese lugar por donde dos chicos muy parecidos entre sí de unos 20 años se acercaban, uno de cabello negro con ojos azules vestido con un traje negro , el otro de cabello azul y ojos rosados el cual llevaba un traje mucho más llamativo que su compañero

-prepararos tengo un mal presentimiento-comento el sujeto que se llamaba Lysandro

\- odio cuando dices eso- expresó la muchacha de cabello violeta colocando en sus manos un par de puños americanos con dagas a los lados

-espero no estorbes angelito-me dijo el pelirrojo bajando los pocos escalones que aviamos subido, colocándome a su lado poco después sin soltar o aflojar por un instante mi brazo derecho, en poco tiempo se colocaron a mi izquierda la chica de cabello violeta y detrás de mí el joven de cabello plateado con las puntas ennegrecidas

No tardaron mucho en llegar a nuestra posición los dos desconocidos que me observaron examinándome cosa que no pude evitar imitar pues no les conocía de nada y jamás les había visto con Evelyn y eso que conozco a todas sus amistades o eso pienso

-¿Quién es esta?-cuestiono el chico de cabello azul con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro

-vuestro pedido-comento el pelirrojo arrojándome hacia el pelinegro que me agarro de los hombros al tiempo que chocaba con su torso del cual me aleje poco después quedando de espaldas a mis secuestradores y al cargo del chico de cabello azul que comenzó a examinarme de nuevo

-ella no es Evelyn-al escuchar eso de la boca del joven de ojos azules quede sorprendida, nunca nadie aparte de nuestros padres avía conseguido distinguir a Evelyn de mi

-Esta señorita es idéntica a la de la foto que recibimos de referencia-aclaro el muchacho llamado Lysandro

-en eso tienen razón hermano-dijo el joven de cabello azul sonriéndome con amabilidad tranquilizándome un poco

-¡¿eso qué más da?!- escuche un suspiro poco después-no nos sirve-dijo a su compañero el pelinegro de ojos azules

-en ese caso-diciendo esto el chico de ojos rosados saco de su chaqueta un objeto plateado con filo que coloco con rapidez en mi garganta

Ese final sería perfecto para mí pensé derramando un par de lagrimas por ocasionar la muerte de ese anciano y lo estúpida que fui al pensar que podría sustituir a Evelyn para que estuviera a salvo

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – escuche decir al pelinegro bastante molesto sin poder saber a quién se refería pues me encontraba mirando a su acompañante de ojos rosados que miraba hacia mi espalda con una expresión seria ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Esos segundos que trascurrieron hasta que escuche al responsable de que mi vida fuera salvada fueron eternos, aterradores, confusos; en ese momento no quería morir pero más adelante me daría cuenta que sería mejor que hubieran rajado mi cuello ese maldito día


	4. CAPITULO 3 ACUERDO ROTO

_LES TRAIGO EL TERCER CAPITULO ES CORTO PERO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ... LA HISTORIA SERA CONTADA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE MI PERSONAJE SI EN ALGÚN MOMENTO ME CONVIENE QUE NARRE OTRO PERSONAJE PONDRÉ EL NOMBRE DEL PERSONAJE ANTES EN NEGRITA_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3. Acuerdo Roto_**

Seria mentira insinuar que no tuve miedo cuando percibí en mi garganta aquella hoja metálica afilada empuñada por una mano firme sin rastro de temor, era lógico que los conocidos del sujeto de cabello rojo tuvieran esa misma aura que trasmitía terror pero a excepción del mal educado de ojos grises esos dos jóvenes de aspecto similar no me parecieron peligrosos hasta ese mismo instante que mi vida estuvo en peligro

-¿Qué crees que haces?- cuestiono el pelinegro con un tono rígido al mimo tiempo el filo metálico se detuvo rozando mi garganta que causo que decidiera aguantar durante unos segundos la respiración mi entras unas lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, mis ojos observaban temerosa la mirada fría que poseía el joven de cabello azul el cual observaba a mis secuestradores o eso suponía ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué seguía con vida?

Antes de percatarme la culpa que había sentido por la muerte del anciano y ese miedo que recorría mi cuerpo se convirtió en arrepentimiento, jamás debí meterme voluntariamente en este lío

-recuperar al angelito- una voz burlona dijo esas palabras

De inmediato me percate de quien era esa voz masculina y irritante nadie me había llamado ``angelito´´ a parte de él ¿Por qué ese tipo tan molesto me estaba ayudando?

-¿pretendes morir por una desconocida?-cuestiono el joven de ojos rosados mostrando segundos después una sonrisa inocente que me llamo la atención

-tiene gracia-por un instante solo escuche silencio al que precedió el sonido de un mechero entonces sentí el odioso humo de un cigarrillo- eso iba a preguntar yo- respondió con arrogancia el pelirrojo

La sensación de arrepentimiento se convirtió en culpa ¿Cómo pude arrepentirme? Si no estuviera en ese lugar a lo mejor sería Evelyn la que estaría en esta horrible situación o puede que en una peor, no me arrepentiré de lo que ocurra .Mordí mis labios para darme valor ya que por Evelyn daría mi vida

 **Castiel**

La farola estropeada que se encontraba enfrente del la base de Pétreo nunca me había incomodado. Su luz parpadeante siempre daba algo de tranquilidad a la calle oscura claro está que eso era antes de que percibiera la situación en la que me encontraba , el parpadeo incesante resulto un incordio desde ese día ya que gracias a esa estúpida farola pude ver como Alexy el hermano gemelo de Armin sacaba una navaja que no tardo en colocar en el cuello de la chica de cabello castaño y rizado que tenia aquellos mismos ojos verdes que ocasionaron una situación incómoda , en un instante me encontraba apuntando con mi arma a uno de los perros de mi hermano

-Vicktor no te pasara esta-Comento Armin deteniendo de esa manera mi dedo que estaba dispuesto a jalar del gatillo del arma que apuntaba a su hermano gemelo ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Mire la espalda de la muchacha de cabello castaño que extrañamente no parecía tener miedo

-Caballeros lo más razonable es que no provoquen a mi amigo-dijo Lysandro dando un paso hacia la chica-suelten a la señorita, no creo que el precio de su muerte sea mínimamente comparable a el encargo que desean que entregué la próxima semana-dijo mirando fríamente a Armin que de inmediato miro a su hermano

-Suéltala-ordeno el pelinegro, Alexy de inmediato guardo su ridícula arma que posiblemente solo en sus manos es útil

-Airy llévala dentro-dije rápidamente al adarme cuenta que el incordio de pelo azul no soltaba a esa extraña chica

-si-comento con asombro

La verdad es que no la culpo, nadie abría imaginado que yo detendría la ejecución de alguien que pertenece al puerto, en aquel lugar solo viven idiotas que son incapaces de protegerse. El silencio provocado por la amenaza que Lysandro dijo me dejo observar como Airy se marchaba con la chica causando que la culpa se apoderara de mi no podía creerme la estupidez que acababa de cometer

-qué pena me hubiera encantando matarla parecía importarte mucho- dijo con inocencia Alexy mientras guardaba mi arma provocando que lo mirara con intención de asesinarlo

-inténtalo cuando quieras, no creo que a Vicktor le importe mucho que sacrifique uno o dos de sus perros- comente con ironía a Alexy

-algún día probare-contesto con inocencia

-señores será mejor que se marchen – dijo Lysandro con intención de clausurar los problemas

-estoy de acuerdo-comento Armin mirando con fiereza a mi amigo que le devolvió la mirada-pero antes de que me marche te daré un consejo Caballero. Será mejor que os deshagáis de esa molestia y nos traigáis a Evelyn

-me disculpo pero ese acuerdo está roto-dijo Lysandro con seriedad

-como desees. Se lo comunicare a Vicktor

–hasta la próxima Castiel –diciendo eso Alexy los gemelos se marcharon dejándome a solas con mi viejo amigo

-entremos-dije con intención de entrar a la sede de Pétreo

-espera- una de las manos de mi amigo se coloco en mi hombro izquierdo deteniendo mis pasos-¿Qué estabas pensando?-al escuchar la pregunta seguí caminado haciendo caso omiso a su intento por entenderme ya que yo savia que el albino conocía a la perfección la respuesta

Maldita sea ¿Cómo pude confundir a ese demonio con esa chica? la he condenado. Pobre angelito salió del cielo para acabar en el infierno sin posibilidad alguna de regresar a su mundo, estoy seguro que vivirá una pesadilla de la cual jamás despertara y poco a poco perderá esa inocencia que posee ¿podre protegerla? De vería intentarlo es culpa mía yo la confundí con el mismísimo diablo ella no es culpable de seguir con vida pudiendo haber muerto sin perder su alma.


End file.
